Jared
Jared is a Specialist who attends Red Fountain. He appeared in Season 1, and had a big crush on Musa at first, but at the end of the season, he developed a relationship with Alice. Appearance |-|Civilian= He has fair skin, short blue hair, amber eyes, and is usually sporting an orange shirt and wears a dark olive colored pants and with tan shoes. JaredCivilianEp212.png |-|Red Fountain Uniform= He wears the standard Red Fountain uniform and has a purple gem. In Season 1 the gem is yellow. JaredSkyWCEp119.png|Season 1 Jared specialist.png|Season 5 Personality Jared is rather timid and shy, seeing as when he backed away when Musa asked why he had asked of her. He is also very sweet but when hurt he is an easy target for those who want to use him for sabotage, like Darcy. Despite this, he can quite bold, like when he gave Musa a peck on the cheek. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= In "The Fall of Magix," he is seen fighting against the Army of Darkness. In "Mission to Domino," he is seen entering Alfea with the other Specialists. |-|Season 2= He makes his first appearance in "Win-x Together!" when he was sent to Alfea by Saladin to learn about the simulator. He sought out Musa for information because he was interested in her. Musa was a little off-put by his sudden appearance and the fact that he knew her name and when he explained to her that he had asked Riven about her she stormed off in anger. He chased after her and apologized but she revealed that she was mad at someone else and did not mean to take it out on him. They spent the day hanging out with each other while discussing the simulator, when they returned to Alfea. Jared boldly asked her on a date to which she rejected. Feeling disappointed on the way back to Red Fountain, Darcy approached him under the guise of a gypsy selling jewelry and placed him under her command. He returned to Alfea that night to sabotage the simulator where the Winx would be taking their test. The next day, he was there as he watched the Winx get tangled up in the glitch and walked off. Faragonda noticed his strange behavior and bounded him, she then released him from Darcy’s spell but he had no idea what was going on. At the end of the episode, he apologized to Musa for all the trouble he had caused, he then asked if it was okay to continue seeing her to which she replied "yes". Before he left, he kissed her cheek. In "The Show Must Go On!," he is seen during Musa’s concert. He and Musa end up as friends, but in "The Phoenix Revealed", Jared is seen with a new love interest, a fairy named Alice. |-|Season 5= Jared made a cameo appearance in "Listen to Your Heart". He was watching the volleyball game along with other Specialists. Jared made another cameo appearance in the last scene of "The End of Tritannus", watching the Winx's rock concert. Trivia *Jared resembles Musa as he has the same: **Hair color **Eye shape **Face shape ***It is possible that Jared also comes from Melody as they have the same features. *Jared is a name of Hebrew origin meaning either "Descendant" or "Ruler", and it is also the name of a Biblical figure. *Jared is also the name of Musa's Nickelodeon voice actress's husband. *Wayne Grayson, Jared's 4Kids voice actor, has returned to the series as Timmy in the DuArt dub. Category:Characters Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 5 (Winx Club) Category:Specialists Category:Male Characters Category:Red Fountain Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Red Fountain Students Category:Allies Category:Recurring Characters Category:Musa